KendalXJo Sex
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: Kendal and Jo are home alone and decide to have some sexual fun...


Kendal and Jo were in the guys apartment just watching tv when an advert came on for condoms

"We don't need them huh" Kendal said

"Yeah" said Jo

The next day...

Kendal woke up to the sight of his girlfriend completely naked getting ready for the pool putting on her purple bikini.

Kendal found himself growing hard under the sheets.

At the pool...

The two of them were swimming in the pool alone and Jo found herself thinking about Kendal going down hard on her.

2hrs later...

The two of them were getting dry in the apartment and Kendal once again found himself getting hard whilst checking out Jo's naked body while she rubbed her towel over her D cup breast.

30mins later...

Kendal and Jo were sitting on Kendals bed just talking.

"Hey Kendal?"

"Yeah"

"I was thinking, and I want to have sex"

"Sure, I'd love that" said Kendal

Jo lifted off Kendals shirt and then her own, exposing her sexy lacy black D cup bra

"Wow" Kendal exclaimed, staring at her breast.

Kendal then removed her tight jeans that showed off her perfectly shaped round ass. Which revealed her matching black lacy thong making her look even hotter making Kendals erection grow even bigger. Jo proceeded to take off Kendals trousers and boxers leaving him completely naked and her in her underwear.

Kendal bent down so that his head was at her pussy level. He removed her thong exposing her pink tight vagina growing wetter and warmer by the second. Kendal began to lick, suck and nibble her cunt causing Jo to moan loudly at the oral pleasure she was receiving.

"Kendal I'm gonna cum" Jo screamed.

Jo came inside of Kendals mouth and he swallowed it whole. Kendal lifted Jo on top of him so her ass was in his face and her face was at his cock.

They both began to give each other blows moaning in between.

"Kendal" Jo moaned, "I need you inside of me" Jo removed her sexy black bra exposing her D cup boobs and pink nipples.

Jo climbed off of Kendal and opened her legs wide looking at him hungrily. Kendal slid inside of her and began to thrust. Then Jo removed herself from his dick and turned around indicating she wanted to be fucked from behind. Kendal once again slid in and thrust in and out of her tight, wet and hot pussy brining both of them closer to their climax.

Kendal then flipped Jo on top of him and began to move her up and down on his dick. As Jo bounced on his cock Kendal reached up and squeezed her big breast causing her do moan loudly. He then reached behind her and grabbed her firm ass and gave it a big squeeze.

Jo then flipped herself over so that Kendal could fuck her from the side. Kendal placed his dick inside her vagina once again.

He started to thrust fast and hard, their moans echoing throughout the apartment.

"Jo I'm gonna cum"

"Me too" Jo moaned.

"Ahhhhhh" they screamed as they came and their cum mixed together in one in a puddle on the bed.

"Lets take this to the shower" Jo suggested

"Oh yeah" Kendal said.

They turned the hot water on and Kendal began to fuck Jo against the wall. Kendal reached behind Jo and caressed her ass. He gave it playful but firm slap.

"Oh yes slap my ass, make it red"

Kendal slapped her ass with both hands whilst thrust fast, deep and hard.

"Kendal don't stop I'm gonna cum."

Jo came again for the third time. Followed shortly by Kendal.

The two of them decided to finish fucking and get out the shower. They dried each other off, Kendal rubbing the towel over Jo's ass and breast and Jo drying off Kendals dick and balls.

The next day...

"hey baby"Kendal said

"Hey sweetie" Jo replied

"Last night was fun"

"Yeah, I love you"

They both knew that this was only the beginning and they would be doing this again very soon.

 **Authors notes: hope you guys enjoyed this, if any of you have any preferences to fanfictions then comment below, I also do personalised fanfictions, just comment your name, the person you want me to have sex with in the story and wheather it should be a lesbian, gay or straight**

 **fanfiction and I will write that up.**


End file.
